FAQ
This is to answer questions you may have about stuff in Diamond Hunt Mobile. Some answers may tell you to see an article for more information, use the search bar on the black Fandom bar at the top of the page. Contuarry to what you may think, this is the search bar for this wiki, not a search bar for fandom. If you have any questions that you can't find the answers to on this wiki, ask in the comments at the bottom of this page. How do I mine? Buy a miner from the shop. How do I use the furnace? Click on the furnace, then choose which bar to make. How do I get Oil for the furnace? Craft an oil well. What are blood crystals? See the page on Blood Crystals, accessable on the main page. Do I still need these logs? There are few uses for logs. * If you haven't crafted the community center of that type, do that first. * Check to see if a boat needs that logs type. * See if you need heat to cook stuff. Other than that, you won't really need logs. I suggest selling them. I found this, what is it? First, check here: https://diamondhuntmobile.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Items How do I get ... ? First, check if it's a reasearch perk. Second, check the Crafting '''page to see if the item is obtained by crafting an item. Third, check the object's page. It might tell you how it is obtained there. How do I kill the ... ? Go to '''Combat, then scroll down till you reach the section '''More on monsters. '''Hit the monster's name in the box to go to the monster's page. Leveling Quickly * Mining: Run as much equipment as possible, since it contiully gives xp. This makes it harder to level crafting though, because of the oil needed. * Crafting: With a prom furnace, you can smelt 5000 silver bars for 3 million xp. Gold will give you more, but silver is a little easier to get. * Farming: Keep the planter running to continully give xp. When it is offline, grow trees, like the haunted tree, which gives 150,000+ xp based on stars. You can use super compost potions to speed up the process. * Woodcutting: The real only way is to use bronze potions to make the trees worth more xp, and upgrade potions to make them into trees that give more xp. * Exploring: Use a lot of artifact and exploring speed potions, and fight whenever possible. What happens if I sell the Haunted Painting? We don't know if it affects you at all yet. You do get money for it. It can be used in the museum. How do I get spells? Your first one will be found as a drop from the Fire Mage in the Volcano. They are listed in the combat section. Someone just mentioned Mousecoin in a chat. What is it? Tell them this is Diamond Hunt Mobile, not Diamond Hunt 2. It's kind of a meme there. Category:Items Category:Mechanics